


Late night teas

by Natalia_lives



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drabbleish, F/M, The Year That Never Was (Doctor Who), takes place between season1 and 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28911660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natalia_lives/pseuds/Natalia_lives
Summary: While Jack's gone the rest of the team tries to keep up. At nights when Gwen can't sleep she goes back to the Hub.
Relationships: Gwen Cooper/Ianto Jones
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Late night teas

I.  
Gwen was restless. She went home, ordered herself home a few hours ago, but Rhys was out of town and she just couldn’t turn her mind off. She decided to go back to the Hub.   
She wasn’t surprised when she saw Ianto working at Tosh’s station as the door rolled away. He tiredly turned his head over to check who it is.   
“Gwen, I thought you went home.” His voice was tired. They were all tired. Jack left 3 weeks ago and they barely managed to get all the work done.   
Gwen climbed the few stairs leading up to Tosh’s place and stood next to Ianto. “No, I went home, but couldn’t rest. My mind’s still here...” her voice trailed off. He stared at her silently for a few seconds before he spoke. “I guess it would be useless to remind you, to relax a bit, the world’s still standing tonight and that I’m here to monitor the Rift so you can go home?” Gwen closed her eyes then slowly a smile appeared on her face. “I guess you’re right Ianto. But can I stay for a tea at least?” She put on her biggest begging eyes. Ianto had to smile at that while stud up. “Sure. Sit on the couch, will be with you in a minute.”   
Gwen made herself comfortable on the old, but miraculously still soft and cosy couch. She looked around. The Hub was in night mode, which meant only a few light were up and it was darker than usual. Still the humming stayed. It sometimes annoyed her but sometimes, like now, it was soothing.   
As promised, Ianto appeared shortly with a tray. She picked her silly coloured stripy mug and leaned back. Ianto picked his mug as well and sat down next to Gwen. Before taking a comfortable position he studied her. Her head was resting on the back, her eyes were shot. He could see on her face that she was tired and worry. He’s seen this before. He took a deep breath and leaned back as well. After a few minutes of silence Gwen sat up and turned over to him. “Have we eventually checked out that case, you know, the young couple...” Before she could continue, Ianto hushed her. “Gwen” he said it with eyes growing bigger, “we did. And it was nothing harmful. Now sit back and enjoy your tea.” His voice was calm. Gwen giggled tiredly. “Sorry, you’re right.” She sat back and slipped her tea. Then she leaned her head on his shoulder. Ianto just shifted a bit closer to her and put his hand around her shoulder and then rested his head on hers. He could smell her perfume vaguely, it smelled nice.   
“He’ll be back you know.”   
  
II.

\- 45th day since Jack left –   
It’s been one and a half months now that Jack’s left.   
We manage it though. Tosh – trying to make a more accurate rift-monitor programme. Owen – probably had hunted down more weevil than before. Gwen – running, hunting, smoothing thing with the police, occasionally sees Rhys and trying to lead us. And what am I doing? Nothing special, just the usual. Making coffee, more than ever mind you, feeding the residents, keeping the Hub clean, if it’s even possible, dealing with dead aliens and lend an understanding shoulder to Gwen occasionally.  
They are so alike: Jack and Gwen. They both naturally know how to lead, how to pose strong in front of the others. But they can be both so tired and lost under the weight of leadership. I’ve seen them both. They are just so alike. (Probably the ground of their mutual attraction as well...) Yeah, in the last few weeks, at nights when she couldn’t rest, she came back to the Hub. I made her tea, sat on the sofa with her. Trying to calm her down. At least I have some experience how to do that...  
She’s unique in her own way. Maybe she wasn’t as damaged as we when we got here, but she got damaged here. Lost her innocence in a manner of speaking, yet she still tries to be positive...  
Anyway, tomorrow’s going to be long as well – so I’m off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I ship them. That's it.
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
